Safe Haven
by NikkiSue
Summary: After a conflicting life as the son of a famous and feared Death Eater, Draco Malfoy has turned spy for the Order. After things go awry, his emergency portkey transports him to his Safe House which turns out to be quite the surprise! New bonds are formed
1. Chapter 1

Safe Haven

Chapter 1 - Taking the Bait

Hermione Granger awoke to the sound of a persistent tapping on her bedroom window. She moved the book she had been reading off of her chest and pulled the curtain away revealing a bird – more specifically, Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes.

Hermione quickly opened the window and eagerly took the scroll tied to Fawkes' leg. Her eyebrows rose slowly as she read what her headmaster had written. She felt the phoenix watch, waiting for her reply.

Hermione's fingers gripped the letter in her hands and skimmed the words aloud.

"A meeting regarding a certain student…" muttered Hermione softly. "Why is he requesting I attend? I'm not even a member of the Order!"

She put the letter down on her modest desk which was otherwise cluttered with notes and read it over slowly and deliberately:

_Miss Granger,_

_Your presence is requested at a meeting regarding a certain student scheduled for tomorrow evening at five o'clock. Someone will be at your home to take you there as we must keep the location a secret for reasons I am sure you will soon come to understand. _

_Kindly send your reply with Fawkes. Have a pleasant evening!_

_A. Dumbledore _

Hermione hastily scribbled her reply and tied it securely on Fawkes' extended leg. After watching him fly away, she walked over to her bed and patted a large mass of fur which was purring away in dreamland.

"Well, Crookshanks, the next twenty-four hours are not going to pass by quickly enough. The suspense is already killing me!"

No sooner had she turned around in the direction of a comfortable chair did she hear more tapping on the window.

Confused, she returned to find a snowy white barn owl – Hedwig!

She approached Harry Potter's owl and patted her head gently as she retrieved yet another small roll of parchment. She read it quickly:

_Hermione,_

_I've just received a strange letter from Dumbledore — did you get one too?_

_Please reply quickly_

_Harry _

Hermione wrote him a brief note.

_Harry:_

_I've gotten one as well. I wonder if Ron received one… I suppose I will be seeing you sooner rather than later! I can barely wait until we see each other tomorrow and find out what's going on!_

_H.G. _

She attached the letter to the owl's leg and sent her on her way.

_It will be good to see him again_, she thought.

---------------------

Ever since breakfast that morning at nine, Hermione had been watching her living room clock. Despite having the entire day ahead of her before her escort arrived, she couldn't help be fear that she would miss something. She realized her lack of activity by the time lunch rolled around and decided to cozy up to a good book.

Hermione was on chapter fifty-two in a fascinating book discussing healing charms (complete with magical illustrations!) when she heard a distinct "pop!" coming from her living room, followed by a high pitched shriek.

She was able to piece it together when she looked at the time. The "pop!" was the sound of someone Apparating to into the room, as it was five o'clock and time for her escort to arrive. The second sound — the shriek — was that of her mother.

_I suppose I should have mentioned something to my mother about my plans for the evening,_ reflected Hermione.

She was jerked out of her trance by a loud crashing sound. She jumped and proceeded to the next room to learn the source of the sound.

Sprawled on the carpet of Hermione's living room was a woman. Among other things, her neon orange hair (which matched the belt she was wearing) stood out in particular. At her feet was what seemed to be, at one point in time, a set of champagne flutes.

The visitor looked devastated. "Oh no!" she groaned. "So sorry. Let me fix those for you. They look important. _Reparo_!"

Mrs. Granger's heart seemed to skip a beat but then relaxed when the glasses were suddenly perfect once again.

Hermione flinched but relaxed when they were successfully salvaged. "Thanks. Those were my grandparent's wedding flutes."

The Auror carefully set them on the table where they had fallen from and nodded at her. "There we are — all better!"

Hermione stepped forward. "Hello, Tonks," Hermione greeted. "I see you've met my mother?"

Tonks looked at the young witch in front of her with one eyebrow raised. "Yes, it certainly looks that way. All right there, Hermione?"

Whispering an apology to her mother, who was looking from her daughter to the neon orange stranger in front of her, she nodded. "Great. Do I need to bring anything with me?"

Tonks shifted in the spot she was standing. "No, but if it's okay with your mum, you might have a visitor on your return trip back in the form of a young Mr. Potter."

Hermione looked expectantly at her mother. She knew after being scared in the manner that she had been — witnessing a stranger Apparating into her family room — that if it was for anyone but Harry, she might actually tell her no.

Mrs. Granger sighed. "It's perfectly fine with me, dear. You know we love Harry. I'll get his room ready after you leave."

Tonks let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Looking at Hermione, she said, "Well, let's get going then. Grab my arm and I'll have you there in no time. We are going to use Side-Along Apparition."

Hermione suddenly felt like a giddy school girl. She had never Apparated before and trying new things, especially new i _magical /i _things, was always a thrill for her.

"Tonks? I have never… erm… done this before."

The Auror looked down at the young witch and smiled.

"So, what you are telling me is _I_, Tonks, get to teach the smartest witch of her age something new? Can I tell Remus? He will be quite amused."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Can we just get to the meeting, please? I'm sure they are waiting."

Sighing, Tonks instructed her, "Just hold on to my arm and let me take care of the rest."

Hermione nodded and in a reassuring voice stated, "We'll be back, Mum." Mrs. Granger wiped her brow with a handkerchief as she waved them away.

With a final glance at her living room, she took the arm of the Auror next to her.

A second later the only thing heard was a "pop!" signalling their exit.

-----------------

The pressure was, in a word, unpleasant. Hermione could not see how this was a preferred method of travel. The pressure came at her in every direction and she felt as if her body would explode from it. Within seconds, however, it was over. When Tonks told her it was safe to open her eyes, she looked around. She knew immediately where she was.

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place: The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

There were voices coming from the other room. She tried to recognize them one by one.

_Lupin… Dumbledore… Mrs. Weasley…_

She was so lost in thought she did not notice the person approaching her from behind.

"It took you guys long enough."

Hermione jumped briefly but relaxed as she felt the hands of one of her best friends on her shoulders. She turned to face him, smiling.

"Harry, how are you?"

He gave her a lingering hug. "Better now. Another hour with the Dursley's and one of us might have done bodily harm to the other. Dudley's head may be filled with sawdust, but it hurts nonetheless when he lands on you."

Hermione laughed. Harry smiled, which in itself was a first for quite some time. Yes, this time with his best friend would do the both of them some good.

"Care to venture a guess as to why we are here, Hermione?"

She shook her head. "Nope, but would you care to join me in finding an answer to that burning question?"

Harry answered her by taking her hand in his and leading her to the dining room where the meeting was about to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Doing Their Duty

"Harry, Hermione, so wonderful to see you both again!"

A man with gray long hair and a purple robe greeted them.

Hermione shook his hand but was not so easily distracted. "Professor, what is going on here? Where is Ron?"

The headmaster laughed quietly at their fierce devotion for their friend.

"Mr. Weasley is enjoying a well deserved summer break at the Burrow as this is not his concern. You will see him at a later time."

The two teenagers glanced at each other, the nervousness beginning to show.

Albus Dumbledore straightened his half moon spectacles. "Dark times are here and we are enlisting your help if you agree to the terms that we are about to discuss."

They both straightened at the seriousness of his tone.

Harry leaned in. "I'll do anything, you know that sir.

Hermione added, "Professor, all you need to do is ask."

Dumbledore took a sip from the goblet in front of him and proceeded to explain everything.

"As you are both aware, Professor Snape works undercover for the Order with the appearance of being a loyal servant of Lord Voldemort. He has put his life on the line on a daily basis to get us valuable information so we can continue to have an upper hand in the inevitable war we are facing. It has been during this time that a second ally has come forth."

Hermione looked up. "And who would that be sir?"

Dumbledore looked down at her with a twinkle in his eyes. She knew that look all too well. He has something up his sleeves.

"That would be a young Mr. Malfoy.

The two friends looked at their trusted headmaster with their mouths wide open in shock. They exchanged nervous glances and suddenly did not like where this conversation was headed.

Harry seemed to ask the question on both of their minds.

"With all due respect, sir… is this some sort of a joke? Surely you couldn't be serious!"

Hermione gave a slight shrug and added, "Professor, I have to agree with Harry on this one. Malfoy hasn't shown a single sign of decency his entire stay at Hogwarts. What has convinced you otherwise?"

Dumbledore let out a slight sigh. He knew this would happen. They had a past that could not be ignored. He tried to continue in his efforts to soothe their nerves.

"I am unable to share that information at this time, however this is where the favour comes in."

Harry mumbled, "I'm almost afraid to ask."

The headmaster continued.

"We have a safe hiding place, if you will, for Professor Snape which he is able to arrive at by use of a special portkey. I am asking for your help to hide Mr. Malfoy if the need arises."

Hermione almost choked.

"Excuse me, sir? You want us to help _hide _Malfoy? Certainly there must be someone else more qualified!"

The wise wizard patted Hermione's arm. "I understand your apprehension, Miss Granger but look at it this way – Where is the last place that Voldemort would expect one of his people to be hiding? A Malfoy at that!"

Harry nodded, "With his sworn enemy."

He was beginning to understand where the professor was going with this particular line of thought but needed clarification.

"I see where you are coming from, sir, but wouldn't Malfoy kill us the second we were alone with him?"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, suddenly looking serious.

"You're going to have to trust me, Harry. Draco Malfoy has had quite the rude awakening as of late. He knows he was in the wrong."

Hermione spoke up this time. "Then why hasn't he told this to us himself? Why are we hearing this second hand? If he has changed as you are claiming he did, wouldn't he try a little bit of damage control, so to speak?"

Harry looked at his friend and quirked a half-smile.

"That would be because we never would have believed him, let alone the fact that he probably would have been hexed to oblivion. Especially with Ron's temper!"

"Ah, this brings me to the subject of your missing partner in crime." Dumbledore added. "Can you now see why he was not included right away?"

Hermione finally allowed herself a smile. "You have a keen eye, professor. It almost frightens me to wonder what you know about people."

She added, "Do you really think we can pull this off, sir?"

"Hermione," The headmaster seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "I believe the expression goes something like, 'It is so insane it might just be totally brilliant.' "

Harry laughed. "You made that up."

"Yes, I did. It makes my point, though. Any other concerns? Yes, Harry?"

"Where do you propose we hide him? Certainly not here, he would hear our secrets!"

Hermione looked at the two of them as they spoke. She turned her attention to her mentor as he continued.

"I was actually thinking of somewhere a bit simpler – Miss Granger's home."

Harry suddenly stood up, all manners out the window.

"Absolutely NOT! I refuse to allow that slimy git anywhere near Hermione without the use of magic. She's still under aged, you know."

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder. "I appreciate your concern, Harry but I can take care of myself when it comes to our favorite ferret."

Dumbledore raised his hand up in defeat.

"You can both relax. I would never put Hermione into this situation without magic being allowed. By all means, if you need to, please defend yourself! You will not, however, be alone Miss Granger. "

Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Harry! That's right; Tonks said that you were returning with me. I forgot all about it!"

She breathed a loud sigh of relief.

Harry winked at Professor Dumbledore as he turned to his friend.

"And if I refuse?"

Hermione looked at him with a look of utter shock and disbelief. Harry laughed, as did the headmaster.

"Honestly, Hermione, you are so gullible sometimes!"

The elder wizard smiled as he looked at the witch and wizard in front of him. He wouldn't regret this decision.

"So is it agreed? If – and it may never even happen - but IF Draco Malfoy shows up at your house, you will put aside all differences and help him. Is this understood?"

"Yes sir." The both answered solemnly.

Satisfied with their answer, he continued.

"Well, if there are no more questions or concerns, I think you may make it back in time for a lovely dinner. Hermione's mother is a delectable cook, Harry."

"Yes, sir. I remember it fondly"

"Alright, well, each of you go ahead and grab one of my arms now and…"

Hermione panicked. She never thought she would be apparating twice in an evening.

"Sir?"

Sensing her apprehension, he smiled. "I have to speak to your parents so they understand what is happening. We don't want to have a reoccurrence of this afternoon, do we?"

His eyes were twinkling again.

Hermione took his arm as Harry looked at her with his eyebrow cocked.

Harry smiled, shaking his head. This was going to be a fun summer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – An Adjustment

Harry and Hermione looked around the room they were in and then at each other. They had just finished dinner and Dumbledore left soon after. They blinked as they took everything in from their conversation earlier.

Hermione was the first one to speak.

"Are you ready for this, Harry?"

Harry let out a forced breath and looked out the window. The full moon allowed a better view of the neighborhood.

"I'll believe it when I see it with my own two eyes. What about you?"

She shrugged. "I trust Dumbledore. He hasn't let us down yet. Anyways, it's getting late. I should show you to your room. I am exhausted."

Harry laughed. "'Hermione, go to bed. I know where my room is. You showed it to me earlier."

He gave her a brief hug and they bid their goodnights. He walked into his bedroom, fully intending on simply grabbing a towel for his shower when something caught his eye.

It was green.

How "Slytherinny" of her. He snickered. He knocked on her door, hoping she wasn't asleep yet. She answered, "It's open."

Harry had a green towel in his hand. "Did you do this on purpose?" He had a half smile on his face but she looked confused. "What did I do on purpose? I'm not sure I follow you."

"The room and towels, they're GREEN. Slytherin green, like Malfoy."

Hermione covered her mouth in surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry, Harry! It was decorated long before the whole Malfoy thing came into play. I swear. Mom went shopping last week and just asked me for a color idea, that's all. Forgive me"

She gave her biggest, most pathetic pout, batting her eyes with a whimper.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Night, Hermione." and with that he closed the door lightly. A minute later she heard the shower and someone singing slightly off-key.

--------------

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry and Hermione grew closer. Harry came to know her exceptionably well, and began referring to how she liked to do things as "Hermione-isms."

One night, Harry was attempting to help Mrs. Granger place silverware on the table when he noticed his friend walking a few paces behind him, flipping the knives in the opposite direction. He groaned and when Mrs. Granger left the room turned to face her.

"Hermione, would YOU rather set it?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Hermione flinched. "Sorry, Harry. I was just trying to keep my mind occupied."

_THUD! _

She stopped and looked at him, dropping the knife in her hand.

"H-Harry, did you hear that?"

Harry scanned the room, at the same time fumbling for his wand. "It sounded like it came from your back porch."

She looked at him with wide eyes. Harry didn't seem to want to move from where he was standing.

Hermione shook her head. "It couldn't be… there's no way…"

Both of them walked very slowly to the door, trying to convince themselves that their hunch was wrong. Harry consciously kept Hermione behind him in a protective gesture.

Harry let out a nervous laugh. "Surely Dumbledore would have given us some sort of warning or a sign."

She added, while standing behind Harry, "Maybe it's the neighbour's dog or a stray animal."

He wiped his now sweaty palms on his pants and slowly opened the door, revealing the sound of the noise.

"Well, Hermione, you were close."

On the steps in front of them, in a tangled mass of blond hair and dried blood, was one Draco Malfoy.

Harry and Hermione took a step back when they saw their fellow student, former enemy and current assignment lying on the steps below.

Draco looked to be unconscious. Harry tapped him with his foot, not yet confident enough to touch him. Hermione shuddered, grabbing hold of her best friends' arm.

"I think he is still breathing. Now what?"

He stood up a bit straighter and let a breath out that he was holding. "Now we do what we were asked, I suppose."

Raising his wand in front of him, he let out a reluctant _Levicorpus _and led Malfoy's unconscious body into the room designated for him.

--------------

Harry and Hermione stood outside of the bedroom which contained a sleeping Draco. The door was cracked open so they were able to keep an eye on him.

Harry ran his hand through his hair and glanced at the witch next to him.

"Okay, so now what?"

Hermione took another peek into the room and replied, "I suppose we should contact the headmaster, but how?"

Harry motioned towards the desk next to them. "You don't happen to have a writing implement in that desk, do you?"

She nodded and he shook his head. "I know, I know… silly question. Look who's house I am in."

Opening the drawer, she produced a quill and some parchment. After a minute or so, she had a note scribbled and showed it to Harry.

_ Professor – _

_We are at a bit of a crossroad with the extra credit assignment you gave us for the summer. Would it be acceptable to ask for help? We don't want to get a failing grade seeing as it is such a major project._

_- Hermione and Harry _

They agreed that if it were to be intercepted they would not be discovered. After Hedwig took the letter, they cautiously entered Malfoy's room and sat on either side of him.

"He looks awful, Harry. I almost feel sorry for him."

They spent the next hour discussing security issues and who would get first watch. Once everything was settled, they tried to relax with a Muggle card game called Cribbage. Hermione wasn't paying much attention as Harry put the first of two pegs into the "home" area on the small wooden board. They both looked up when they heard a groan coming from the lump in the guest bed.

Both teenagers quickly took their wands out, ready if Draco tried to hurt them. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Malfoy," She shook his arm and shoulder. "Malfoy, can you hear me?"

There was a slight grunt followed by a muffling sound as he tried to rub his eyes. He jerked his hand away at the feeling of pain that lifting his arm had caused. Both of his eyes were swollen. He tried to blink, looking around.

"Wha—? What the hell are you doing here, Granger?" After a moment, he mumbled, "Wherever here is." He tried to find his wand in his robes but found himself too weak to even lift his arms much and lay back down.

Hermione flinched at his harshness and tried to retain some sort of composure as she spoke.

"You are at MY house, Malfoy.

"Yeah, and you look like you've been regurgitated by a Hippogriff," added Harry, "It's almost an improvement."

Draco shook his head. "I should have figured if she was here, you or Weasel would be with her. Someone really needs to wean you guys off one another. It's just not healthy."

Hermione ignored the last comment.

"So what happened to you anyways? Where is Professor Snape?"

Draco ignored her right back and made no effort to answer her, and instead focused on his current situation.

"How is it I ended up here, I think is the more pressing question? The Order gave each of us a portkey which would deliver us to a safe house if things got bad."

Harry couldn't resist. "Malfoy?"

Draco looked up at him, "What?"

"Is this a house?"

"Yes."

"Are you safe?"

"Ask me in an hour."

Hermione leaned in close so that Draco could hear her whisper in his ear. "Welcome to your Safe House, Malfoy."

He looked at her and gave an involuntary shiver, swallowing loudly. He was about to make a comment when they heard a voice.

"I see young Mr. Malfoy has arrived safe and sound? Thank you Hermione and of course, you too, Harry."

The teens turned around and Draco craned his neck the best he could to greet the headmaster. Fawkes was perched on the window ledge. Dumbledore's timing couldn't have been better.

They were ready for answers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – A Bit Awkward

When he was able to make eye contact with the professor, Draco had some questions.

"Professor, I have to question your choice of hosts. Why not just send me to stay with Professor Snape?"

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes returned. Draco waited patiently for an answer.

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy. Though I understand your apprehension in staying with your fellow classmates, you should consider this: Would Voldemort ever suspect you to get help from a Muggle-born such as Miss Granger?"

Draco looked thoughtful for a minute and seemed to ponder the question.

"Point taken – but Sir, these two will probably curse me in my sleep!"

The headmaster smiled slightly, shaking his head. "Doubtful! Harry, how long was Mr. Malfoy unconscious?"

Harry looked at the Muggle watch he was wearing. "We found him around five forty-five this evening on the porch, Sir."

Beaming, Dumbledore looked at Draco. "It's almost ten minutes after seven and you are still alive!"

Draco gave a reproachful look to them. He did not expect Hermione to say what she was about to say.

"Sir – can we do something about his wounds? They look infected."

Draco glanced down at his arms but did not move his head too quickly in that direction because of the pain shooting through his neck. He assumed it was because of how abruptly he landed using the Portkey.

_Those better not leave permanent marks,_ thought Draco. _Potter's scar is bad enough, and I don't even have to look at it on a daily basis. I would rather not have that in common with him._

Dumbledore muttered an incantation and proceeded to hold his wand over Draco's wounds. Most of them began to glow a blue color. A few areas showed a more orange color.

"Well, lucky for young Draco, most of these are not going to cause any long-term damage." He looked to his Phoenix and commented, "I will, of course, send Poppy over here at once to take care of the damage caused by any curses."

At the mention of that, Fawkes suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey appeared and hurried over to Malfoy, muttering something about "kids these days." She did what she could in the way of medical care and gave Draco a dreamless sleeping potion to get him through the night, which took effect quite rapidly.

-------------------

As the headmaster walked the two teenagers out of the bedroom, they looked at him with anxiety in their eyes.

"Would it ease your fears if I left an Auror behind? I'm simply trying not to raise suspicion." Dumbledore clasped his hands in front of him as he waited.

Harry asked him, "Do you believe we are safe, Professor?"

"Are referring to keeping him here with you?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes. I have no doubt that Draco Malfoy is a good but slightly misguided and misunderstood person."

Hermione shuffled her feet; Harry stood up straight.

"Okay, Sir. That's good enough for me."

--------------

Draco awoke with a headache the size of Hogwarts. He had to lie in bed briefly before remembering where he was.

Granger.

Potter.

Why?

He rolled over, intending to try relaxing on his stomach, but on the way around, he saw a vial with a note. He blinked several times to get the sleep out of his eyes so he could view the words on the slip of parchment more clearly.

_ Malfoy – _

_Madam Pomfrey said you would wake up with a bit of a headache. This potion should help._

_Hermione _

Draco groaned. "A bit of a headache my arse…"

He flinched as he held the vial of purple liquid to his lips.

"Here goes nothing."

Down it went.

It had a pleasant, sweet aftertaste once the initial shock wore off, as it tasted quite strong at first. He found that his headache had rapidly subsided and suddenly the sweet lingering smells from the potion gave way to new smells.… Breakfast?

He knew that smell anywhere. Eggs, bacon… Oh, he was starving! They would never share, though. They had hated him since first year at school. Should he go to the kitchen and risk being cursed to oblivion?

Before he could answer his own question, there was a light knock on the door.

Draco looked up, not sure who to expect on the other side. "Uh, come in?"

The door opened to reveal Hermione carrying a tray full of food. Draco's eyes widened.

Hermione cleared her throat, "I didn't know how you were feeling or what you liked to eat so I brought I little bit of everything." She glanced down onto the tray in the direction of the glass filled with an orange liquid. "Oh, and that's orange juice, not pumpkin juice."

Draco looked suspiciously at the plates in front of him and smelled the juice. It seemed to be harmless. Who knew Granger could cook.

She was full of surprises, as he was about to find out.

Looking at the nightstand next to his bed, she noticed the vial had been drained of the potion she had left him earlier. "I hope my headache reliever worked alright for you. I have only done those a few times for Professor Snape."

Draco's eyes grew huge. "_You_ made that?"

"You're welcome, Malfoy."

"Uh, thanks, Granger. Now let me see how much of the food I can choke down!" He gave her a nervous smile and shrugged.

Unfortunately, Hermione took his remark literally and in a huff she stormed out of the room. He felt slightly guilty as he had not meant to say anything hurtful to the Gryffindor. Draco attempted to get up from his spot on the bed but found he was unable to due to pain in his back from the night before.

"Wait! Hermione?"

He gasped slightly at how easily the name was used by him. He began to think for a minute.

_It's quite pretty. Unusual, yes, but pretty. Much nicer than something like 'Pansy' _He shuddered and quickly shut his former Slytherin friend out of his mind.

-------------

Harry sighed while walking towards Draco's bedroom. Hermione had just come running to him in tears telling him about Malfoy's "rude and insensitive" comment. Harry gave her the benefit of the doubt and allowed her to vent until she was worn out. When she was done, he took a deep breath and calmly but lovingly told her he thought she was overreacting.

Hermione once again stormed out of the room leaving Harry eating breakfast alone. Harry laughed as he entered Malfoy's room.

Draco looked up at his guest.

"What's so funny, Potter?" He noticed a visible grin on Harry's face as well as the tray of food he was trying not to spill. "I have enough food by the way, thanks."

Harry looked down at his own tray he was holding.

"This food is mine and I am laughing at the irony. Here I am bringing my breakfast in to join my childhood enemy and I'm about to discuss my best friend with him, no less."

Draco laughed slightly. "Yeah, okay. That _was _funny. Have a seat."

Draco proceeded to conjure a chair with a slight wave of his hand. Harry's jaw hit the floor in shock. "Malfoy, how long have you been able to use wandless magic?"

Smirking, he answered, "Professor Snape began teaching me when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. It was a good thing he started as early as he did, because I have only, in the last six months, really gotten the hang of it. I'm not supposed to flaunt that particular talent to just anyone."

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair, not sure if he should speak his mind. He decided to swallow his pride and just go for it.

"So, you really have changed. If you have been able to leave without using a wand and you're still here… wow. I guess I should also express appreciation for the fact that Hermione and I lived to see today while in a house with one who has made no secret of the hatred for us in the past."

Draco cut him off.

"I don't hate you guys, Potter. I used to, yes. My head has been fed nothing but hatred since I was young enough to understand. When my dad… did the unspeakable… my mom was the only person who ever showed any semblance of affection. Now she's gone."

He blinked hard once or twice before continuing, diverting his focus to a small window. _Should I press further? Why was Malfoy talking about his mum in the past tense? _

Swallowing loudly, Draco stated, "I do not want to be that person which Lucius has become."

Harry interrupted. His curiosity had won over all thoughts of tactfulness. "Is that why the headmaster took you in?"

Draco nodded. "After Mother… died… Dumbledore asked to speak with me. He asked how I was doing and if I had anything troubling me. After a bit of a breakdown on my part, I told him everything. I gave names and told secrets that, had Lucius found out, he would have finished me off without a care."

Harry nodded. "So where does Professor Snape come into all of this? Did he know what had been happening to you?"

Draco took a bite of egg and washed it down with the remainder of his orange juice.

"After my confession, Dumbledore told me that there was a mole of sorts at Hogwarts who was helping the Order posing as a Death Eater. He told me what the person was responsible for and whatnot. He asked if I would like to be taken in to the safety of the Order on the Phoenix and that Father would never know. He offered me everything: Portkeys, Aurors, but I decided to raise the stakes and offered to be another spy for them."

Harry suddenly looked at him with a knowing smile.

"So, how many times did he refuse the offer before giving in?"

Draco smirked. "It took me another two hours to break him, so to speak."

He had a look of satisfaction radiating from him as he remembered the conversation he had with the old man. Dumbledore did not like to place his students in danger, but Draco was persistent.

Harry had one more question for him, "So what brought you to your safe house, Malfoy?"

Draco ran his hands through his greasy, unkempt hair.

"My dear Aunt Bellatrix."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry readjusted himself in his chair to where he would most benefit in the conversation to follow.

"Okay, you have my attention."

Draco knew that Harry would listen intently to anything having to do with the witch who had recently killed his godfather.

Draco began. "To be absolutely honest, she was cornering me in preparation of my Dark Mark. I told her no, which I could have done differently, (rather than spitting in her face, calling her a few choice names) and she gave me an answer in the form of a powerful Cruciatus curse. She didn't let up for what seemed like forever and when she did, I reached into my inside pocket for my emergency Portkey. I barely escaped her."

"I'm curious Malfoy. Did you have any clue where the Portkey would take you?"

Draco shook his head. "Nope. I'd be risking people's lives. Imagine what would have happened if they slipped me a dose of Veritaserum**."**

Harry nodded, realizing the truth he spoke. He decided to lighten the mood.

"You know, between the two of us, Hermione is downstairs crying in her morning oatmeal."

Draco rolled his eyes. "That girl is far too sensitive. It was a bloody joke! For being the so-called smartest witch of our age, she can be so scatterbrained."

Harry shrugged, nodding. "You learn to just ride out her moods over time. The only person she ever holds grudges against is Ron, and that's because they fancy each other but are too stubborn to admit it."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I never really paid attention, but I will watch for that now. Where is the Weasel, anyways? You three are usually attached at the hip."

"He _does _have a family, you know. They're probably spending time together before school starts. And honestly, if you want to know the truth, Malfoy, he doesn't know about all of this."

This got the blond wizard's attention. "And why would you keep him in the dark about me?" Malfoy was flabbergasted.

Harry snickered. "Let's be realistic. Ron is not your biggest fan and he would more likely than not use an unforgivable on you if he knew that you were here. Especially here at Hermione's house of all places."

Nodding, he replied, "I suppose I should thank you for that."

Harry moved to get up, his breakfast long gone. He looked down at Malfoy's tray.

"You ate everything… impressive!"

As Harry took the tray away, Draco answered back, "No, impressive is the fact that Granger can cook like that. My compliments to the chef."

Hermione was standing in the doorway.

"Compliments taken and appreciated, Malfoy."

Draco looked at her as a knowing smile crept slowly across his face. "I knew you'd be back, Hermione."

She darted her eyes in the direction of the wizard addressing her.

"What did you call me?"

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "That's your name, right? Or are you about to drop some sort of bombshell on us about your identity? Besides, I knew that would get a rise out of you."

Harry grinned as he watched the conversation.

Hermione stuttered, "Y… you've n… never called me that before. It just caught me off guard."

He looked at Harry, motioning towards her. "I told you she's too sensitive."

Hermione's mouth fell open.

"You two were talking about me? What gives you the right?"

Harry took this opportunity to speak. "If I may say so, it was your temper that allowed Malfoy and I..."

Hermione interrupted, "Draco."

This caused both boys to look at her.

She shrugged. "His name is Draco. He's not the only one allowed to change around here. It's time we address each other properly."

Draco sat upright the best he could. "Well, aren't you full of surprises. You can cook and you know how to address someone the appropriate way. Not bad for a Mu…Muggle born."

Hermione looked at him. "Please don't make me regret this. I am feeling very vulnerable right now."

Harry patted her shoulder in reassurance.

"Trust me, it will be fine. Let's give Draco time to rest and I will explain everything. Maybe if we drop enough hints about the smell, he might shower too, but don't keep your hopes up. This is Malfoy, we are talking about."

Harry ducked as Malfoy made a snarling noise. He laughed as he closed the door behind him. A minute later a note was slipped under the door with a diagram of where to find the bathroom and its contents such as soap and shampoo. Malfoy shook his head.

"Merlin help me, I am going soft."

---------------

Ron Weasley was lying on his bed staring at his Chudley Cannon's poster. The Quidditch players in the picture flew around, throwing the enchanted Bludger towards Ron before it would magically disappear.

He wasn't really paying much attention to it because his mind was elsewhere. He was bored, plain and simple. He missed his two best friends, Harry and Hermione more than he thought possible and he was stuck at the Burrow.

Ron was the sixth of seven children and the youngest boy. Most everyone was out and about running errands so he opted to stay behind. He was at such a loss in finding something to do that he even resorted to starting his summer homework assignments! He stared at his book and knew he could get his work done a lot faster if Hermione was there to help him. He thought of her and imagined how impressed she would be to know what he was doing on a beautiful summer day. Homework! He tried to picture her at home as he lay on his own bed.

"I'll bet she's up to her neck in books at the exact moment!"

He was never so far from the truth.

----------------------

Draco had been staying with Harry and Hermione for a week. One sunny afternoon Hermione thought it would be fun to get some old Muggle games out to play. They had been trying to teach each other various defense techniques all morning and she felt as though they deserved a break.

They quickly learned that one thing about Malfoy had not changed – He did **not** like to lose!

They had been nearing the end of the Game of Life and it was Draco and Hermione in a dead heat for the finish. She took her turn and the spinner spun a five.

"Okay, Malfoy. Only one space left before I am declared winner!"

"Hell, no, Granger. You're going down."

Draco turned the dial. It landed on…

"A FOUR!?! Did you enchant the spinner? Admit it, you're a bloody cheater!"

Harry positioned himself for his turn. "Oh just relax. She has to land by exact count so you still have a chance."

Harry then spun and it landed on a ten, which was surprisingly enough to get him to the end of the game.

Draco and Hermione sat in shock.

Hermione spoke first. She pointed to Harry's red car on the spot reserved for the winner with her mouth open in shock.

"Where did he come from?"

"No clue." Draco shrugged, "Stupid game. Let's go practice some dueling, Hermione."

With that they left Harry sitting, trying to figure out what had just transpired.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Passing Time

One evening after dinner, the three teenagers were sitting in the dining room working on their summer homework when Draco jumped. He suddenly got a sick feeling in his stomach and it suggested trouble.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

The blond wizard had his wand out before she could complete the question. Gut feeling or not, he was not going to risk anything.

"Hermione, where are your parents?" He placed a disillusionment charm on the books so they would appear nonexistent. The young witch watched him as he did this.

"Why are you asking, Draco? You're starting to frighten me."

"Just answer the question... please…" He said the last word gritting his teeth, trying to stay level headed.

Harry suddenly seemed to understand and spoke up. "Malfoy, get under my cloak. If it's a dark wizard, you can't be seen here with us!"

Malfoy tried to object but realized his point and obeyed. "I will help the best I can. Hermione, where are your parents, though?"

"They're at a dinner party."

Draco knew that if there were truly dark forces here at the Granger home, it put Hermione in the most danger. He gently took hold of the witch's arm and told her to go to them.

He needed her out of the house but she would never go for that reason alone. If it was her home they were specifically targeting, she needed not to be in it when and if they arrived. Additionally, the last thing they needed was to have her parents come through the door at _just _the right moment.

She looked at him in fear and he quickly explained to her, "You have to keep them out of danger and as long as they are not here, they are safe. Just stall them as long as you can. Harry and I will be fine, especially if no one knows we are here. We'll either find you if it's over quickly or we'll meet back here in two hours."

Harry gave her a sweet smile and with a hug said, "We'll be fine under the cloak. Now go disappear for a while so we can as well."

Draco raised the cloak over Harry so they were both hidden. Hermione quickly made her way to the back door and, when she thought it was safe, she walked briskly down the street to their neighbor's house to find her parents.

No sooner did she slip out the door was there a crashing noise somewhere in the house. Harry and Draco quietly walked towards the front entryway, hidden under the invisibility cloak.

There in front of them were two Death Eaters. The boys each took a sharp intake of breath at the sight of the hooded figures.

Draco watched them closely and whispered, "I think that's Crabbe and Goyle Sr. They often work in pairs. Unless…"

Harry stopped breathing. "Unless what, Malfoy?" he whispered urgently. He could practically hear his heart beating outside of his chest from the adrenaline.

Draco was silent for a second. "The only other two people that work in pairs would be…"

A voice in the living room interrupted his thought. He extended his arm out enough to stop Harry from moving forward.

"I know you're here, Mudblood."

The cold cackling voice made Harry's blood boil. It continued.

"You can't hide from us forever! Why not just make it easier on everyone and come out so we can get this over with. I promise it won't hurt but for a minute." The evil witch spat out the last few words in a mocking tone.

Draco swallowed hard.

"Bellatrix. That was her voice which means the other one is… Lucius."

Harry backed them flat onto a wall where they could still see what was happening. "If you want, you can go. I'll find you in, say, two hours at the park down the street."

Draco whispered again more determined. "I am not leaving you alone with that bastard who dares to refer to himself as my father. Just don't make a sound and they might just Apparate when they learn no one is here."

--------------------

Hermione was halfway to her parent's dinner party when she saw two figures walking towards her holding hands. When they came into focus, she recognized it as the two people she was on her way to stall. She took a deep breath.

"Mum! Dad! What are you doing? Is the party over?"

She kept looking around to make sure she wasn't being followed.

They looked at each other. Her father stepped forward, letting go of his wife's hand to get a better look at his daughter and spoke.

"More importantly, why are YOU walking outside in the middle of the night? Where are the boys - are you hurt?"

Hermione shook her head quickly. "No, no, no… I just fancied a walk, that's all." She averted their eye contact. Her mother noticed this and, not missing a beat asked her, "Dear, what are you pretending not to be hiding?"

"Nothing! Honestly, if you can't trust your own daughter…"

Her dad touched her arm affectionately. "We trust that our daughter would never lie to us. Want to try one more time?"

Hermione hung her head and mumbled incoherently.

"What was that, sweetheart? We didn't quite hear you."

The young witch took a deep breath and looked at her parents.

"I said you are in danger and you can't go home right now or you'll get hurt."

They froze.

"Excuse me?"

She took a deep breath. "The boys are making sure nothing happens to the house. I'm supposed to meet them there in about an hour."

Her father looked towards the house with a look of worry.

"Are they safe?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, they haven't been seen. Can we go now? I hate feeling exposed like this out in the open."

Her mother went to give Hermione a hug and asked, "So now what?"

At that precise moment, there was a loud "bang!" and the Granger family jumped in fear.

In front of them was the Knight Bus.

Hermione had her wand out before realizing where the noise had come from. She motioned for her parents to stay where they were as she proceeded to make her way towards the other side of the purple bus.

As she rounded the corner to face the door, she became a bit nervous to see who it was. Once convinced that Voldemort would never take the Knight Bus to her neighborhood, she allowed herself to advance towards the entrance. She stopped as the doors opened and looked up. She smiled as her gaze met with a pair of blue eyes and messy red hair.

-------------------

Harry and Draco sat huddled in a corner of the front entry way. They were able to hear Lucius and Bellatrix quite clearly. The intruders decided not to make any effort in keeping their voices down because of the impression that they were alone. Harry clenched his fist around his wand when he heard Bellatrix speak.

Once realizing that there was no one home to torment, Bella's voice dropped to a more sinister tone, "I say we destroy the house and send them a message!"

Harry was angry enough to spit fire and moved to get up. Malfoy glared at him through the slits of his eyelids with his silver-blue eyes glistening and whispered, "Don't you dare."

Draco watched as his father took hold of Bellatrix on the arm and tried to calm his aunt down.

Lucius kept his vocal tone at a very calm and almost eerily peaceful level as he spoke, "Not so fast, Bella dear. We'll return at another time. They can't hide forever."

Upon seeing her obviously disappointed facial expression, he offered her an alternative idea, "I have a compromise for you, however, as I believe leaving a message would be the polite thing to do. A warning, if you will."

Bellatrix smiled and with a curt nod pointed her wand up towards the heavens. Harry's face fell as he realized what she was about to do. He cursed silently and Draco closed his eyes when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Morsmordre"

Bella looked at Lucius with a very satisfied smile, unaware of the two teens mere feet from them who wanted nothing more than to hex them into oblivion.

They were gone with a "pop!"

Harry and Draco threw off the invisibility cloak and ran out the door to find Hermione before she saw the Dark Mark hovering above her house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Building Bridges

Hermione almost squealed in shock at the sight of her best friend and momentarily forgot about her current situation with her parents and the boys.

"Ronald! What brings you here at this hour, are you alright?" She stared at him with her eyes wide open in shock and concern.

Ron looked perplexed. He looked over his friend's shoulder and waved at Mr. and Mrs. Granger nervously. He walked down the steps and exited the bus. Ron leaned in close to Hermione's ear. Something seemed to be a bit off.

"Did I interrupt something, Hermione? I can go…"

The doors to the Knight Bus remained open, unsure of the destination of the red headed wizard.

Hermione licked her lips. "Well, it's a bit confusing, really. I don't quite know how to begin."

The Grangers tried to pretend there was something fascinating about a rose bush and Hermione shuffled her feet.

Ron asked again, feeling the tension.

"Should I leave, Hermione? I don't want to be in the way. I was just about to go completely nutters if I had to watch Bill and Fleur making kissing faces any more. Ugh! I had to get out!"

Hermione laughed at the pleading look on her friend's face. "I see your point. How is your…"

She screamed and quickly covered her mouth remembering about her parents standing behind her.

Above her house the Dark Mark appeared.

The young witch tried to be calm and suddenly realized the Knight Bus hadn't left. Hermione turned to the man she knew to be Stan Shunpike and sputtered her next words nervously, trying to stay level headed.

"Excuse me sir? Can you transport my parents to Mr. Weasley's home at the Burrow? We're in a bit of a bind."

Stan tipped his conductor's hat down and bowed regally. He obviously had not seen the Dark Mark hovering above.

"Anything for a friend of Harry Potter."

Hermione thanked Stan and turned to her parents.

"Mum? Dad - do you remember Molly and Arthur Weasley? You're going to their house, okay?"

"But WHY, dear? Is it that strange snake in the sky? What about you? Are you going to be okay?"

As they asked her questions, she gently prodded them up into the bus, handing them the fare to pay for their travels.

"Up you go! Give the Weasleys a hug for me and let them know we are fine. We just need to clean up a bit… Bye Mum! Bye Dad!"

They looked at each other with confused looks as they proceeded towards a place to sit and heard Ron yell, "Hang on tight!" as it (quite literally) took off.

Hermione ignored Ron's extended hand and began running towards her house not caring about the possibility of Death Eaters still being inside.

She took in a breath and let it go when she saw Harry and Draco walking towards them. She and Ron slowed their pace down to a brisk walk. Ron tried to focus on who he saw walking towards them and reached for his wand when he realised who it was.

Hermione grabbed his arm. "I can explain Ron but please don't be mad."

Ron began turning multiple shades of red. Harry approached the two of them and had a look that could only be described as one between shock and confusion.

"Ron? What are you doing here, mate?"

Hermione gasped at Harry's lack of concern over the current emergency. She walked past Ron and stood inches from Harry and Draco with her eyes ablaze.

"Why is the Dark Mark over my house, Harry? Surely _you _didn't…" She motioned between the two of them.

Draco snorted and looked almost offended. "Don't be ridiculous, Hermione; we have more class than that. The Dark Mark was their idea of a joke, so to speak." He looked over to Harry for silent support and he nodded at Hermione.

"That," she spat, "Was the cruellest so-called joke I have ever heard of." She almost growled the last few words. She proceeded to ask more questions but was interrupted by the almost frantic breathing coming from behind her.

Ron was still staring at the blond wizard in front of him. "Malfoy…?" He clenched his fists.

Draco simply glared right back at him, matching him look for look and finally asked, "What _are _you doing here, Weasley?"

Hermione gave Draco a somewhat dirty look and sighed. "Please just try to calm down Ron." She walked back over to him in hope of deterring him from approaching the Slytherin boy.

Ron looked between his two best friends. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He knew why Ron felt distressed but realised that it was similar to how he too had felt before the meeting with Dumbledore when everything was explained.

"Why is Ferret Boy at your house?"

Harry stepped forward. "Ron, let's go for a walk."

Their confused friend stepped back and looked incredulously at the three of them. "And leave him here with Hermione? You're insane!"

Draco raised his hand as if he were asking permission to speak. He glanced in the direction of the raven-haired wizard, almost looking bored.

Motioning to Ron he said in an annoyed tone, "Harry, please calm your girlfriend down before this gets ugly. I would hate for things to get any messier than they already have been this evening."

The witch gasped. "Draco, you're not helping by making comments like that."

"I'm sorry Hermione but this needs to get cleared up sooner rather than later, don't you agree?"

Allowing her curiosity to get ahead of her, she interrupted to ask, "And what did you mean by 'messier than they have already been'?" This made Harry laugh.

"Lucius knocked down your mum's fruit bowl in the kitchen when he was sneaking around."

Draco rolled his eyes, "He's rather clumsy, actually. Stealthy, but clumsy." Hermione did not look amused.

Ron silently watched the playful banter between the three people in front of him with a look that varied somewhere between shock and nausea. Hermione was reminded why they were standing in the middle of the street when she caught a glimpse of the Dark Mark out of the corner of her eye. Even with the knowledge that the mark was not real, its presence still made her feel uneasy. She wanted the evening to be done with and only saw one way of achieving that goal.

Facing her two best friends she announced suddenly, "Ron, go with Harry. I'll be fine."

"But Hermione, he's our _enemy_!" Ron looked as if he was preparing for another argument.

Harry looked at Hermione with a pleading look. He mouthed the words, "_help me_."

Draco saw the exchange and turned so Ron was looking right at him. "Ron, I give you my word that I will never – not tonight and not ever – allow harm to come to Hermione." He kept fierce eye contact with Ron, determined to prove his point. Harry and Hermione's attention was now focused on the scene unfolding in front of them.

Ron shook his head trying to remain calm. "Malfoy, your _word _means very little to me. You come from a family of Death Eaters. You'll have to try harder than that."

At that comment, Draco raised the cuff of his shirt to reveal clean skin where the Dark Mark would normally be in view. "This will have to do for now. Go with Harry and let him explain. I'll take Granger back to her house and we'll set up protective wards the second we set foot in the door, okay?" He was determined to see the plans through. It was his belief that Ron needed to be brought into the loop of things or the present alliance would crumble between Harry, Hermione and himself.

Ron looked the blonde wizard in the eye and approached him, inches from his face. He was shaking by this point. It almost scared him how much anger he had inside towards the boy in front of him.

Ron seemed to be overcome with sudden clarity and said with a calm but spiteful tone, "If you harm one hair on her head, my wand will be the last thing you see in your short worthless life."

He and Harry walked away.

Hermione and Draco slowly made eye contact and Draco smiled at her. "That went a lot better than I had imagined it would." She shrugged and they embarked on a slow walk back to her house.

Minutes later, as her house came into view, Draco explained to Hermione what had happened earlier that evening while he and Harry were under the cloak. When he mentioned the Death Eaters planned to return, Hermione went pale. She slowed her pace down as they approached the front door.

"So now what? Leave my mum and dad in a house full of Weasleys for goodness knows how long?"

Draco grinned, "No, I'm trying to think of another less traumatizing solution. Just give me a few minutes."

She put her hands on her hips and gave him an expectant look. "Well let's head inside and I'll make us some tea so you can mull things over."

Draco stepped in the doorway ahead of her and blocked her entrance with a sly smile creeping across his face.

"Actually… you know what sounds really good? Better than tea?"

She hung her head down and sighed. He gave her his best puppy dog face as she looked into his eyes. He could tell she was losing control and he would break her willpower in seconds at the rate he was going. At the same time he was hoping that there were no other people within eyeshot to see this pathetic display. It was not very aristocratic, that was for sure.

"Fine, Malfoy," she sighed. "I think we still have marshmallows left." Seeing the look of triumph he was displaying, she continued, "Honestly, for being the son of one of the most feared Death Eaters, your love of a Muggle treat such as s'mores boggles the mind!"

They walked inside and headed for the kitchen, Draco following with an air of utter satisfaction.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Finishing Touches

Ron looked at Harry with a look of absolute disbelief. They had been walking down one of the streets in Hermione's neighbourhood for approximately a half hour. During that time Harry had been trying to fill his best friend in on Draco's visit and the conversations he had been a witness to.

"Blimey, Harry. Malfoy told you ALL of that? No truth serum? I dunno, mate. It seems to me like he was a little too willing to share." Ron stopped walking and looked at Harry with a look of utter disbelief.

Harry understood Ron's frustration and was trying to be patient with him but he was also exhausted after the night they had been through. He was beginning to get short tempered.

"Honestly, Ron. Do I need to owl Dumbledore to explain? Do you see now why you were kept in the dark? We were worried – and rightfully so, I might add - that you wouldn't give him a chance. We've been living peacefully for weeks together. You're just going to have to trust me. He's not in this for the wrong reasons."

Ron sighed. He had no other choice. Every question asked, every issue resolved with plausible explanations for each.

"Okay, Harry. I believe you; just don't expect me to greet him with a hug or anything. This will take me some time."

Harry nodded, "That's fair enough."

Ron suddenly stepped in front of Harry on to the curb and held his wand out in front of him. Before Harry could react, the Knight Bus appeared, once again.

"What are you doing Ron? Are you leaving? You don't have to go!

Ron smirked. "Don't be daft. Care to join me in retrieving the Grangers from the Weasley clutches?"

Harry shook his head at the thought. "Oh, no - Picture your dad asking them question after question about life as a Muggle. We need to hurry."

Nodding, Ron added, "I hope he hasn't started on the subject of spark plugs…"

They stepped onto the platform of the Knight Bus. Stan looked forward.

Ron pointed ahead of them, "One more time to the Burrow!"

-------------------

Draco and Hermione were asleep on individual recliners when Ron and Harry returned. They had apparently fallen asleep watching the television because it continued to play in the background.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger had a green hue to them as they walked in the door – most likely the after effects of riding on the Knight Bus twice in one night. They looked around the front of the house in a daze.

Arthur Weasley joined them to assist in a small matter.

He whispered to Harry, "Do me a favour and divert their attention away from me."

Harry nodded although he did not know why he was about to comply. He looked over to the Grangers and began asking them about an antique looking item on the mantelpiece.

When Hermione's parents turned around, Arthur sprang into action.

"_Obliviate!_"

Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at Harry and Ron after the memory moderation spell had been cast. The red-headed boy got a look of surprise from them.

"Ron, what a pleasant surprise! It is a bit late for a visit but I suppose you could share Harry's room. Harry, you know where the inflatable mattress is, right dear?"

Her husband nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Yes. Why do I get the feeling that it has been a long night? I feel as if I have been running a marathon!"

Harry placed his hand on Mr. Granger's shoulder and led them down the hall towards the bedroom they shared. "You two sleep well. I've got everything covered out here."

As they walked to their room looking slightly displaced, Arthur walked out of his hiding place. He looked slightly apologetic for what he had just done to the two Muggles.

"They won't recall anything about their trip to our house. They'll think they took a nice long walk together. I hate to run but I didn't really explain much to Molly when I left."

He motioned to the sleeping teenagers. "I have to admit, I never thought I would see the day. I'm glad to see everything working out, Harry."

With a '_Pop' _he was gone.

Ron looked over at the sleeping forms of his friend and the Slytherin next to her. Despite what had been explained to him, he was still a little uneasy at the site in front of him.

"So do we leave them here?"

Harry nodded his head. "I am not lifting another finger. Come help me get your bed together. You'll love it – it's full of air."

That got his friend's attention. "Seriously? Wow. I have to see this!"

Twenty minutes later, the house was completely dark with its occupants asleep.

------------------

Harry awoke to the sound of his bedroom door opening. At first he thought Ron went to satisfy his never ending need for food. He looked up and instead found a blonde wizard on his bed, or at least that's what he thought he was looking at. He was too tired to put his glasses on to affirm his suspicion.

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"'Bout time, you lazy bum. We need to talk." Harry felt the bed repress slightly as Draco whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Harry groaned. "Are you serious? _Now?_ Ron kept me up all night with his snoring." He pointed to his friend sleeping soundly on the floor.

Draco ignored him and proceeded with his line of thought, "Last night made me realize that Hermione's parents are really no longer safe here."

Sitting up, Harry gave a slight nod, "I agree, but what do you suggest we do about that? I assume you have some sort of brilliant plan or you wouldn't have dared to wake me up this early on a Sunday."

"Well, I might, but I feel odd talking about it or bringing it up. This was a lot less awkward when it was just a thought in my head."

Harry put his glasses on. "Go on, spill it."

"Godric's Hollow"

Harry flinched briefly but nodded. "It makes sense but it's a known residence of my family's and from what Lupin tells me, Voldemort sends his people out there fairly frequently. Is that how you knew about it?"

"Yeah," Draco mumbled.

Watching the look of disappointment on Draco's face, Harry found the need to elaborate on what he had just said.

"It was an excellent idea, Malfoy. I wish it was that easy to solve this problem but we'll just have to brainstorm with the others and try to find something else that might work. Thanks, though, for telling me your idea. I'm glad that you are willing to help and happy to see you take the initiative of stepping up and introducing an idea. Hermione will be pleased and you may score some points with Ron."

They both shook their head, smiling. Draco got up and as he closed the door to the bedroom, he looked down at Ron and whispered, "One step at a time, Potter. Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

--------------------

The four teens sat in the kitchen trying to think of a way that they could convince Mr. and Mrs. Granger to leave their home and find a safe hideout until the danger has passed. As they sat talking amongst themselves, they heard a familiar tapping on the window.

They all snapped out of their conversation and waited as Hermione made her way to the window to retrieve the letter.

Ron groaned, "Probably an alert from the Ministry about an upcoming Death Eater attack on the house to rub in the fact that we are running out of time."

Hermione bit her lip as she opened the envelope. Her facial features eased up tremendously.

"Oh, this is brilliant! Of course, I should have thought of it myself, it's so obvious!"

She had everyone's attention. Draco pushed through the crowd.

"Well, what does it say? It better contain good news…"

She smiled. "Dumbledore has, once again, come through for us. Listen to this":

_Miss Granger and Friends:_

_It has come to my attention that there was an attempted Death Eater attack at your house. Thankfully your parents were not in the house and you had the support of each other. (I also hope everything came out fine with Mr. Weasley.) Please give the following letter to your parents as I believe we can lead them to a safe destination and keep it pleasant as well. Keep your heads up and your ears open._

_A. Dumbledore _

Draco bit into an apple as Hermione proceeded to read the attached letter to her friends. Draco looked intrigued after hearing what the headmaster had planned.

"Hmm… a vacation to the tropics? Original, I'll give him that." He turned to look at Hermione. "Do you think they'll do it – just pack up and go?"

Harry shrugged. "The way Dumbledore wrote it, he made clear the danger of staying here and offered them an alternative which would be pleasant and maybe give them some much needed time alone. Like a second honeymoon."

"Third."

Harry slowly turned towards his best friend. "S'cuse me?"

Hermione gave him a casual grin and reiterated what she had said.

"They took a second honeymoon the year I started at Hogwarts. I still don't know where they went." She diverted her eyes in irritation.

He sighed. "Fine, a third honeymoon. The point is, it's not written to look like they are being disposed of and it's a pleasant trip to a nice place. Heck, I would go in their place if it weren't for this bloody war!"

Draco looked over Harry's shoulder at the letter. "So now we wait?"

Harry sighed. "Now we wait."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Organized Chaos

Approximately an hour and a half later, Hermione's parents returned home to the faces of four suddenly quiet teenagers.

Her mother, always the astute one, spoke first. "Okay, where is the mess? What's broken? Who got hurt?"

"Sorry, Mum, you're not even close. We have good news, though."

She looked perplexed. Taking his cue, Ron walked up to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. "You got mail while you were gone. It came by owl so we naturally thought they got the name wrong and we opened it. Sorry — turns out it really _was _for you guys."

Hermione's father took the letter from a grinning Ron who then backed up into the ranks of fellow students along the counter. He cautiously opened it as if it was going to blow up in his hands.

He and his wife read the letter, their eyes widening as they made their way down the parchment. When finished reading, they looked up at the teens.

"Surely this is some sort of a joke?"

"No sir," the boys answered. They looked at each other and Ron shrugged in agreement.

Hermione added, "It was written by the Headmaster himself."

"Well, what about the practice? We can't just close for goodness knows how long, can we?" Mr. Granger was almost incoherent as he spoke his concerns to his wife and anyone else who would listen.

Draco decided to try turning on the Malfoy charm. He stepped in front of Hermione, gently pushing her to the side as he spoke. She stayed close behind him, almost holding on to his black silk shirt.

"Sir, if you don't mind me saying, from what Hermione has told us, your dentistry is thriving and there are several fully capable employees that can carry it for a while. You really do seem like generous people and should treat yourself to a vacation."

He smirked as he watched the other three fellow students stare at him with their eyes coming out of their sockets in shock. Ron seemed to be stifling his laughter.

Hastily he added, "Honestly, it takes a true saint to deal with me as it is. Now you have Weasley here as well? Please, go relax for a while! You'll thank me later."

Ron stood there, nodding his head smiling, "Yeah, I'll give him that."

Mrs. Granger walked away with tears in her eyes and her cellular phone in her hands. Hermione ran up to her in concern. Harry followed, glancing back at Draco with a shocked look mouthing, '_What did you do?'_

"Mum, what are you doing?"

"Honey, I am calling the clinic and telling them that we are taking leave for a while. That speech was enough to convince anyone to take a vacation!"

Her father watched his wife leave the room and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, I suppose that settles it. When do we leave?"

hr

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco were back sitting at the kitchen table after bidding farewell to the Grangers. Now that her parents were gone, Hermione had asked what they would be doing next.

"Obviously we're not safe here."

Harry nodded, "That's why we're not staying."

They all looked up from their cups of hot chocolate in question. Draco turned to face _The-Boy-Who-Always-Seemed-to-Have-a-Plan_.

"We're listening, Potter. Go on…"

Harry stood up to face his friends. "Tonks and Professor Lupin are taking us to headquarters tomorrow." He let out a breath that he was not aware of holding and looked at those seated around him.

Ron shifted. "So all we have to do now is get through the next twelve to twenty four hours and not get attacked by Death Eaters in the process, right? Yeah, okay. So who's up for some Exploding Snap?"

Hermione ignored him and stood up next to Harry. "I'll take first watch."

"I'll help you, then," said another voice from behind her.

She shook her head, "No, Draco. I'll use Harry's cloak so I'm not seen. You're so tall that with two of us under it, someone's feet or head is bound to show."

They agreed and then they were off to practice more aggressive duelling. Draco agreed to work with them on what he was taught as an up and coming Death Eater. After a few hours of work they retreated to the house for showers and cleaned up.

If an acquaintance of any of the four saw them make dinner that night, they would be beside themselves in shock:

Ron was cutting up the salad ingredients, albeit slowly since he had to do it the Muggle way.

Draco was in charge of preparing dessert, though he silently cursed when the mixer splattered chocolate on his new silk shirt.

Harry was cooking noodles for their spaghetti. Having lived as a Muggle all of his life, he took random noodles (when Hermione had her back turned, of course) and threw them on the ceiling to test if they were fully cooked.

Of course, in the middle of the mess that was her kitchen, there was Hermione dabbling in each person's station making corrections and testing foods.

In the end, quite a feast was to be eaten. Manners were used at the table and conversations flowed steadily.

Draco leaned over for a second serving of spaghetti, cringed and looked at the person next to him.

"Merlin, Ron. My stomach still hurts from that disarming spell. I have to say I was impressed."

Ron shrugged. "Hey, I said 'please', mate. You refused to cooperate!"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, shaking their heads. They never imagined they would see the day there would be any sort of compliments between the two let alone hearing Ron call him, "mate." War can indeed bring out the best in people.

hr

The time finally came for them to try getting some rest. Hermione thanked Harry for the use of his invisibility cloak and bid the boys a pleasant evening. Little did she know that they were all worried sick about her and had no plans to sleep. As she got comfortable on the sofa, the three boys grabbed their bedding and moved closer to the bedroom door in the room they were sharing.

Hermione would be protected, if not anyone else.

hr

In the early morning hours before the sun was on the horizon, there was a i _pop/i _heard, followed by a second one.

Hermione jumped, but she was aware enough to keep herself covered.

A certain blonde Slytherin heard it too. He woke the others, careful not to make a sound.

Hermione tried to keep her breathing steady so not to call attention to herself. She tried to listen for any signs as to where the unwanted visitors were. Something was dropped in the kitchen but she also heard what she knew to be the broken floor board in the entry way as well.

She gulped. _Okay, they are both in different parts of the house, _she thought.

Harry decided to try taking a peek into the hall. His wand raised, he glanced in both directions and returned to his position next to Ron and Draco. They placed a silencing spell on the door.

"I saw a shadow in the entryway, but weren't there TWO arrivals?"

The two boys nodded in agreement. Draco whispered, "They must be separated — smart on their part but scary for four underage wizards…" He held up his finger motioning for silence, "Hold on a minute… _Accio Malfoy invisibility cloak_!"

Ron shook his head at the blond. "You actually named it?"

Draco smacked him across the head, irritated. "No, you dolt. I didn't want to accidentally summon Harry's cloak off of Hermione so I was specific. I wasn't sure it would even work."

When he saw him put his cloak on, Harry went to join him.

"No, Harry. You need to stay with Ron."

Harry's mouth fell open in shock. "That's insane, Malfoy! My best friend is in a room with possibly two Death Eaters who will kill her simply because she is not a Pureblood! Ron—" who Harry pointed to for emphasis "—doesn't need a bloody babysitter either! I'm going."

Harry stepped forward and Draco put his hand on Harry's chest to, once again, stop him.

"Potter, think about it. If something happens, YOU know how to get to headquarters or you could at least summon someone with that Patronus that I have heard so much about it could drive me to vomit. If I get hurt and Granger is safe, Weasley can take her to the Burrow. We have to do this as a team or they—" he motioned to the door "—will win this, and I i _refuse /i _to let him win!"

Draco's face was red with the concentration of trying to stay calm. Harry sighed and dropped his head, "You're right." He looked directly into Malfoy's eyes. "Be safe."

Ron added, "Please keep Hermione safe. I... erm, _we _would be lost without her."

"I won't let either of them hurt her, Ron. Remember? I have already given my word."

With that, Draco took a deep breath, covered himself with the cloak and quietly opened the door revealing an empty hallway.

------------------------

Lucius silently cursed as he stepped over the bowl he had knocked over when he had arrived in the Granger's kitchen.

_If I was without class, I would simply blow the whole house up and be done with it,_ he thought. He walked towards the adjoining room which happened to be the living room where Hermione was hiding under the invisibility cloak.

Hermione's eyes got to be as big as dinner plates when she saw the Death Eater walk into the room. Holding the cloak tightly around her, she wondered if it was the same two Death Eaters as the other night. She wondered also, if they were, which one she was looking at.

----------------------

Bellatrix Lestrange took in her surroundings. She walked into the house a bit further. Lord Voldemort was not happy due to the recent disappearance of her nephew, Draco. She was about to fulfil her master's wish of presenting the younger Malfoy with the Dark Mark. They had hopes for the boy, and with the Mark he could be summoned at a moment's notice. The Dark Lord liked to be in control, and when Draco not only refused his Mark, but was transported away by an unknown Portkey or some sort, he because very angry.

In retaliation, he picked the names of a few families who were not pure blood, but Muggle-born, or "Mudbloods" which literally means "dirty blood". He disbursed a handful of his Death Eater followers to those homes, ordering the families within to be destroyed, be as messy or as neat as they liked.

The most important name on that list was that of the Grangers. Harry Potter's friend was a weakness to him and if his Mudblood friend was killed, Harry would become vulnerable and Voldemort himself would most certainly win the war. This particular family would be destroyed by his most trusted followers.

Bellatrix walked into the living room to join Lucius.

"We need to check every room. We will meet out here when finished," she whispered harshly.

Harry had overheard what Bellatrix had said and tried to formulate a way out. An idea came to him and he raised his wand. Knowing that the silencing charm was activated in the room, he walked to the open window and said, " i Expecto Patronum/i "

His silvery stag Patronus appeared. He commanded, "Find Dumbledore. Hurry!"

It took off quickly. Ron looked worried.

"So do we just wait here like a pair of sitting ducks?"

Harry shook his head. "No, this is for real. Be ready to strike, but keep it simple. You'd be surprised what a good jelly legs jinx can do!"

Ron nodded, his confidence building, "Yeah, we'll watch each other's backs in case they both show up."

They heard footsteps. The red headed wizard nodded towards his best friend. "Show time."

Watching the bedroom door, Harry replied confidently.

"Bring it on."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – You're Not Alone

Draco tiptoed past his aunt and father towards what he knew to be Hermione's chair. He knelt next to it and whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"It's me, Hermione. Don't be afraid."

Hermione, still completely covered by the cloak, reached out to touch him, finding him to the left.

Lucius and Bellatrix were in the hall having a heated discussion on whether or not they should bring back Hermione alive as a bargaining chip or just finish the family off as a whole. Draco took the opportunity to tell Hermione their plan.

"Look, we need to sneak you back into the bedroom. Ron is ready to take you to the Burrow."

Hermione bit her tongue and tried to quietly express her frustration.

"Back to the Burrow? How does he plan on doing that? Sneak to a fireplace and floo back? Try Apparating on a whim?"

"The Knight Bus. It's our only option. He will sneak you out the window, and Harry and I will use our invisibility cloaks to try to head my aunt and father out.

She shook her head even though he was unable to see it. "No, I'm not running away—you'll be killed!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Granger."

"You know what I meant. You made Voldemort angry, not to mention your aunt and father. Forgiveness is not in their nature, especially for defending a Mudblood like me."

"Hermione, you could bring us help if you were able to get to the Burrow."

At that moment they heard silence. Draco moved stealthily towards the hall. When she noticed he was no longer there, she went towards the bedroom as she was asked to go, assuming that was the direction he was headed in.

The younger Malfoy stopped before turning the corner, and he reached out as he felt her sneak by. He silently cursed under his breath, as she was just out of his reach and proceeded to follow when he heard a gasp.

Draco's heart fell.

As he turned the corner, he found himself face to (cloaked) face with a Death Eater holding a wand to Hermione's throat, her back to her masked enemy. Draco dreaded making himself known but knew the time would be approaching quickly.

Harry and Ron listened carefully from behind the bedroom door.

Bellatrix quietly cackled at the situation.

"Well, well, well… I've caught myself a Mudblood witch! What do you think, my dear? Do we kill you quickly or let you die a slow, excruciatingly painful death?"

Lucius volunteered his opinion. "I'd say slowly is best."

Draco jumped. His father was standing approximately five feet behind him! Draco slowly moved to the wall farthest from him and the one closest to Hermione.

Bellatrix nodded towards Lucius, encouraging him to begin his torture. He raised his wand.

"Cruc—"

Draco threw his cloak off and yelled, "NO!" He held his wand to his father's chest.

Lucius laughed but at the same time showed a look of shock and horror that his son was not only alive but he was defending a Mudblood.

"Draco," he drawled, "What _are _you doing here? Why are you defending this worthless piece of filth?"

Draco stood up straight and walked a step closer. He took a quavering breath before speaking.

"Hermione is my friend and a better person than anyone in this room could ever dream of being."

Hearing this, Harry and Ron walked out of the room they had been secluded in, both of their wands pointed at Bellatrix from behind. Lucius smirked.

"Oh, isn't this a cozy picture… The-Boy-Who-Refuses-To-Die and his sidekick."

Ron kept his wand aimed at the witch in front of him, and, without taking his eyes off of her said, "Let Hermione go, Bellatrix. She's done nothing to you." His hands were quivering from the adrenaline and the sight of Hermione so helpless in front of him.

Hermione was visibly shaking. It became very quiet for a few moments. Suddenly, they heard a series of pops and were surrounded by a witch and two wizards.

The Order had sent Tonks, Bill Weasley and Remus Lupin to help the teens and that action alone activated a series of fast paced events between all involved.

Bellatrix pointed her wand at Remus Lupin, and in the process, threw Hermione to the floor. Draco pulled her to a safe corner. As Bellatrix tried to throw a curse at Lupin, three more came at her from Tonks, Harry and Ron.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"_Incarcerous!"_

"_Furnunculu_s"

The combination of spells worked surprisingly well. Bill looked at them for a split moment and commented, "That last one was brilliant, Ron. Who taught you that?" Ron nodded in the direction of his best friend sitting in the corner with the Slytherin.

Draco looked in the direction of his aunt. Her wand was down the hall due to the disarming spell. She was bound with ropes and covered in boils. Lucius sneered and raised his wand in the direction of Ron, who was turned towards his brother but was suddenly hit with a curse from behind.

"_Petrificus Totalus"_

The elder Malfoy fell flat to the ground. Hermione smirked. Draco looked over to her.

"That smirk was worthy of a Malfoy, Granger. I'm rubbing off on you."

Harry looked confused. "Who hit Lucius?"

Hermione pointed to the blonde wizard next to her. "You can thank this one here."

Ron stepped over ("accidentally" stepping on) Bellatrix and extended his hand to Draco. Malfoy pulled himself up with Ron's help and shook it. Hermione cleared her throat and Ron laughed as Harry helped her up as well.

"Sorry, Hermione."

While the four students were cleaning themselves up and checked each other over, Bill and Tonks levitated the restrained Death Eaters off the floor. Lupin looked towards Harry.

"I'm not sure how safe you'll be here now. You might think about getting a head start to headquarters tonight."

Harry nodded. "I'll run it by them." He motioned with his hand in the direction of his friends.

Ron clapped Harry's shoulder having overheard the conversation. "Too late, mate. We packed before dinner, remember? Let's get out of here."

Hermione joined them. "I agree. I'd feel much safer away from here."

Draco walked up towards the trio. "There's no way I'm being left here, so I hope you've got some room for me as well."

Tonks and Lupin Apparated with the Death Eaters and left. Fifteen minutes later, the teens made sure everything was cleaned up from the battle in the hall and furniture went back to their original spots. Bill locked up the house and did a final check of the Granger property. Everyone shrunk their things and walked to a quiet corner of the neighborhood, summoning the Knight Bus with their wands.

---------------------

By the time Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione walked in the door of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, the sun was peeking over the horizon. Everyone was exhausted. Harry told them to keep their voices down so as to not wake the others who were already there. Stepping in front of his friends, Ron whispered loudly enough for everyone to hear, "And if anyone wakes _that _picture—" he pointed to an adjacent wall where a curtain was drawn "—I will hex you into next week, I will!"

Hermione motioned to Draco as if saying she would explain later.

Harry showed Malfoy to his room which was between his own and the bathroom. Hermione's room was opposite of Harry's, and Ron slept one floor higher because his snoring was so loud.

Once everyone was situated, Harry called for the house elf who appeared with a loud "_Crack_!" Looking down, Harry greeted his loyal servant.

"Hello, Dobby. How are things?"

Looking at Harry, the house-elf seemed to suddenly realize who was speaking to him. "Oh, Harry Potter, sir! You has returned! His Dobby is so happy." Bowing low, Dobby asked, "Would sir be wanting some breakfast?"

Harry shook his head, "No, Dobby, but I do have a favor to ask of you…"

Dobby interrupted, eager to please. "Anything, Harry Potter, sir!"

Harry knelt down so he was eye to eye with the elf. Dobby gripped the glistening white tea cozy he wore with anticipation radiating from his eyes.

"I have guests here, Dobby. Do you remember Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger?" Dobby nodded again. Harry continued, "They are in their rooms but there is one other guest that I need you to help in feeling welcome here. Give him whatever he requests. He is a good person, I promise."

With his eyes wide with attentiveness, Dobby asked, "Who is this person, Harry Potter?"

Taking a deep breath, he responded, "Draco Malfoy."

Dobby's face fell and he disappeared with a snap of his fingers. Harry panicked, "Wait, Dobby! It's okay…", but Dobby had already gone.

The house elf appeared seconds later in Draco's room. The sound of Dobby appearing caused the blonde to grab his wand in case it was an intruder.

Dobby gasped. "Don't be angry, Master Malfoy! I is only wanting to see if it is really you, sir." He flinched as he spoke, worried about the repercussions of a Malfoy with a wand.

Draco sat up a bit higher in his bed and rubbed his eyes. "Dobby?" They smiled awkwardly at each other.

"Dobby, I'm sure we have a lot to discuss but can we talk another time? We have all had a long night, and I am exhausted."

The house-elf agreed and bowed at the younger Malfoy, disappearing once again. Within minutes Draco's head hit the pillow and he slept soundly until lunchtime.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry was the first to wake up the next day. He went to his favourite spot by the window in the study and sat next to the window gazing aimlessly out the window. Mrs. Weasley was owled by Harry when they arrived early that morning to notify her as to where they would be and what had transpired that night at Hermione's. She responded quickly, noting that she was pleased with their decision to move and thanked him for the update, hinting that she may Floo in and cook them breakfast.

Harry was looking through the book _Hogwarts, A History _when the sound of the door opening caused him to jump. He quickly put the book down. Hermione laughed.

"Too late, I already saw it. I knew you'd break down and read it someday."

Harry walked towards her smiling. "The joke is on you, Hermione. I've read it twice."

Looking around, Hermione asked, "So how long are we staying?"

Hermione sat down across from Harry in an armchair. He looked at her, ignoring the last question. "Professor Dumbledore is working on the wards around the school and would rather we didn't return until it is finished. Sometime next week, he was guessing." Hermione's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"We're returning to Hogwarts? When?"

Draco walked in barefoot, wearing pajama bottoms and a button down sleep shirt. Harry and Hermione looked up at him. Harry answered, "Next week, maybe sooner."

Looking unimpressed at his surroundings, Malfoy asked, "So what does one do for excitement around here?" He looked down at the chair below him before sitting down slowly as if checking for imperfections.

Ron walked in sleepily. "So Harry, Malfoy – fancy a game of Quidditch after breakfast?" He let out a rather loud yawn as he made himself comfortable in an armchair.

Draco's did a double take in Ron's direction as if he was trying to comprehend what he had heard. "Seriously?" Hermione smiled in response. He nodded slowly as he took everything in. "This may be a better week than I thought it would be!"

Harry laughed. "Well Malfoy, I must say that if you think Quidditch is a highlight of staying here, wait until you have some of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. You'll never want to leave!"

-------------------------

Harry was right. By the time they were done eating, Draco had a very satisfied look on his face. Mrs. Weasley marvelled silently to herself about how handsome the boy could be when he wasn't busy terrorizing other people.

While the boys got showered and dressed after a large meal cooked by Mrs. Weasley, Hermione took her time in a wonderfully fragrant bubble bath. She found her lavender scented soap in her trunk and put on her headphones while listening to her CD player that she had brought from home. Dumbledore allowed her to enchant it to work in the wizarding world.

Hermione was in the middle of one of her favourite songs when she thought she heard a heavy knocking sound at the door. Slightly irritated, she removed her headphones so she could address the noise.

"Can't a girl get thirty minutes of rest without being disrupted?" she called out in a cross-sounding tone to whoever was at the door. She pictured

Ron trying to ask some silly question. How dare he intrude upon her peace!

It opened a crack. The voice of Molly Weasley was heard.

"Sorry, Hermione, dear. I don't mean to interrupt but Ginny is waiting for you in your room when you are finished with your bath. I was on my way up here and offered to pass along the message."

Hermione cringed after hearing who it was.

_Oops. Wrong Weasley._ She took a quick breath, cursing at herself for acting so thoughtlessly.

"Oh, sorry Mrs. Weasley. Thank you. I'll be out in ten minutes. I suppose I am beginning to resemble a prune anyways."

She heard Ron's mother giggle quietly as she closed the door behind her. She was pleased that Ginny had arrived. _Well, at least I will have a female to talk to while we're here._

She grabbed her towel after putting her music player on a nearby shelf and began to drain the water after stepping out of the tub. She dried off and got dressed fairly quickly, grabbing her favourite pair of jeans, a nice camisole and button-down shirt. Finally, without much trouble, she contorted her hair into a decent looking French twist. She took one more look at herself and when she was satisfied she walked out to meet her good friend.

Hermione approached her bedroom door and saw that it was already open.

"Hey Ginny! I miss… Ginny? Are you hiding?" Hermione looked around her room and found no sign of the fiery redhead. Sighing, she headed for the kitchen.

When she walked in, she was greeted by Mrs. Weasley making what looked to be a platter full of sandwiches, presumably for the members of the Order who were due to come by that day. Hermione looked at her.

"Mrs. Weasley? I thought you said Ginny was waiting for me in my room. I couldn't find her anywhere."

"Oh yes, sorry dear. The boys needed one more person for Quidditch and she volunteered to help them out. She has become quite good, you know."

Hermione groaned. _So much for company_, she thought. She decided she would take a few books with her to the makeshift pitch and watch her friends for a bit. She thought she might as well be sociable.

Hermione found her friends trying to show off to each other moves they had seen the professionals do. Hermione waved at them as she approached and made herself comfortable on a large blanket. The game broke for lunch a while later and continued until dinner, and that was their routine for the next several days. Hermione got a nice tan while watching them play (not to mention the hours of reading she got done!), and the others got fresh air while playing a sport they loved.

The teens were having dinner after one of the games when the fireplace blazed an amazing green color. Out walked Albus Dumbledore wearing beautiful robes of burgundy and orange. He approached the table while everyone was eating, and they invited him to take a seat.

"I cannot stay long as we are getting ready for the upcoming school year, but I wanted to let you all know that you can return to Hogwarts as soon as you would like to. Your rooms are ready, although Mr. Malfoy, you are welcome to stay with Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor Tower until the others arrive so you aren't by yourself in the dungeon."

Draco nodded his appreciation and suddenly everyone got a little jittery. They began to look at each other in anticipation, but surprisingly enough, it was Ron who spoke up first.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am on my way upstairs to pack. I'm ready for a change of scenery." He looked at the table and his friends began to stand up one by one and follow his lead upstairs.

Harry looked at a somewhat shocked looking Mrs. Weasley. He shrugged his shoulders and gave her a half smile.

"Sorry, but I don't see the point in him going by himself, do you?" He left the room before she could answer.

Ginny was in Hermione's room while watching her pack.

"It's not fair that I have to stay behind with Mum while you guys have fun by yourselves. It's like you're going on an adventure."

Hermione gave her a sympathetic smile and a quick hug. "We're only doing this to keep Draco safe. I would love to have a normal summer with my family." She stood back and Ginny saw the slightest hint of sadness in her friend's eyes.

With that final thought, Hermione and Ginny brought her trunk into the study by the fireplace and joined the boys. There was a special Portkey set up to transport the students to the platform at nine and three-quarters. (That decision was made when they concluded that Hogsmeade would be too public of a place so soon after the attack on Hermione's house.)

They each said their goodbyes and thanked everyone for taking them in. After the farewells were said, everyone placed a finger on a wooden spoon and the sensation of being pulled by their belly buttons took over. Everything around them began to spin, and the next thing they knew they were facing the Hogwarts Express.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hermione, Harry, Draco and Ron were sitting in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express on their way back to school. It was an odd feeling for the four of them to be sitting i together /i . A year ago they would have been trading nasty glances back and forth to one another from several hundred feet away. That wasn't the case this day. They were sitting close, whispering and laughing about the past that they had recently come to terms with.

Draco raised his finger in the air, trying to make a point. "May I just say, Granger, that you have quite the wicked right hand. I avoided you for a week after that day because of the bloody bruise you gave me. I was too sore to even insult you!"

Hermione blushed but shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, I'm sorry, but laughing at the prospect of Buckbeak being killed was insensitive and heartless. That was downright rude and you needed to be put in your place."

"I admit that I was a prat, but could you at least try to see it from my point of view?" Draco scooted away from her, suddenly feeling himself move to the defensive. "That horsey-bird almost killed me when we were in class. You can't blame me for being a little eager to see the deed done, right?" He looked to Ron and Harry for support.

Harry couldn't help but add, "See, now… if you had only i _bowed /i _ before approaching him, he may have simply allowed you to pet him and he might have even taken you for a ride. But noooooooo, you had to be your old pompous self and strut on up to him." Harry ducked as Draco threw a licorice wand at him.

Harry, Hermione and Draco looked over and noticed that Ron was being unusually quiet in the corner. Hermione put her hand on his thigh in concern. "What's wrong, Ron? You look almost sad."

Ron sheepishly looked around and while looking down at the floor of the compartment and said, "I just got to thinking, that's all."

Draco raised one eyebrow and said, "Uh, oh. Stand clear everyone."

Ron shook his head and focused his attention on the Slytherin next to him. "No. It's just… well, i look /i at us! We're laughing together about events which, until not too long ago, we were still quite passionate about! I never cared to try looking at life from your point of view and I don't envy your situation at all, Malfoy. On top of all of that - I mean seriously - you guys," he said, pointing to Hermione and Harry, "had to keep him a secret because you were afraid of what I would do to him! What kind of person does that make me?"

Hermione patted his back as Harry tried to reassure him. "It's okay, mate. After the last five years we have spent together in school, it's a natural assumption for someone in our position to make!" He motioned to the witch next to him and explained, "Believe me, Hermione and I were not easily convinced about Draco changing his ways. Let's face it - he has always been a royal pain."

Malfoy was sitting across from Harry, nodding in agreement.

Harry continued. "Dumbledore had to reiterate many times how the good outweighed the bad. I think, in retrospect, we would have been more willing to take in Snape than Malfoy at first."

Draco snickered upon hearing this. "I know… I didn't make anything easy for you guys. I was being so stupid. But take a look at who I spent my time with – Crabbe and Goyle? I had to stay entertained somehow! With them, it was like talking to a brick wall. Seeing the four of us today, I realize now how different it would have been if I had come from a different background or, at least, if my father was not an issue."

Stopping, Malfoy pretended to stroke his chin. Raising an eyebrow, he continued. "There would have only been one problem that I could foresee."

The witch across from him looked confused. "A problem? Where?"

He winked at her and said, "You wouldn't catch me dead in the Gryffindor robes. I much prefer the Slytherin green."

They all groaned and started throwing Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans at him.

Draco held his hands up in a defensive stance, "Hey! It was getting too mushy for my taste."

hr 

After exiting the train, they met up with Hagrid, who would be escorting them back to the castle.

"Harry, how are ye doin'?" He walked over to the young wizard and clapped him on the back in an affectionate greeting. He almost knocked him down due to his large size and the force of his friendly gesture. "It's nice ta see the three of ye back 'ere!"

Ron stepped up to the half giant to shake his hand. "Actually, Hagrid… we've sort of become a quartet. Just don't tell i _him /i _ I said that." Ron motioned towards Draco. "He'll think we are going soft." He motioned in the direction of Malfoy who was walking towards them.

Hagrid looked at the blonde and back to Ron and Harry. Hermione affirmed everything after seeing Hagrid become tense.

"Its okay, Hagrid. He's changed his ways."

She glanced over her shoulder towards Draco who had approached her.

Hagrid looked between each of them and they all confirmed what Hermione had said. "I s'pose everyone deserves a second chance. Dumbledore seems ta think so, anyways. Well, welcome back to Hogwarts, Malfoy." He extended his oversized hand out for him to shake. "If Hermione of all people can call you her friend, I can most certainly give you the benefit of the doubt."

Draco took it and gave a tentative smile. "Thank you, er, uh… Professor." He took the giant's hand and shook it. "I do have a question, though." He leaned in close to the giant but did not see the others do the same so they could listen in.

"Do the house elves work during the summer or will we be doing our own cooking and cleaning? — OW! Hermione, what the hell was that for?"

Ron and Harry were trying hard not to laugh, as they knew to fear the wrath of Hermione when it comes to the defence of the house elves.

hr 

After a fulfilling dinner of roasted turkey with all the fixings, various desserts and many glasses of pumpkin juice, the four of them made their way to the Gryffindor common room. Draco stopped shy of the door.

"I'll see you guys later."

Hermione crossed her arms in front of her. "Oh please, Malfoy, just come in with us! It's not like Filch is going to give you detention or anything. We're the only people in the castle. Dumbledore said you could stay with us if you wanted to, remember?"

He gave her a look of appreciation but shook his head, looking past her down the hallway.

"I actually think it might be good for me to spend some time in my own common room. I can work out some of these inner demons." Draco sounded as if he were trying to convince himself he would be okay. "It's only me there, anyways. The castle is protected and I know about the passage ways around it. I'll be fine."

Harry shook his hand. "Well then, I suppose this is goodnight. We'll see you for breakfast, right?"

The Slytherin gave a half smile. "As Weasley would say, I am always up for food. I'll see you lot in the morning." With that he walked down the corridor towards his common room.

The trio walked through the Fat Lady's portrait (the password was Merlin's Beard) and as the boys headed for the fireplace to warm up, Hermione went upstairs to organize her things.

Ron and Harry were gazing into the flames, both boys seeming to have something on their minds. Ron spoke up.

"Harry, I need to talk to you about something."

Looking confused, Harry nodded and said, "Go on, what is it?"

Running his hands through his hair and glancing in the direction of the stairway to the dorms, Ron began to unload his thoughts upon his best friend. He went on for what seemed to him to be a lifetime, but was in reality only a few minutes.

Harry was smiling by the time he was finished. "So you've felt this way for how long now?"

Glancing in the direction of the staircase, Ron mumbled, "Since fourth year."

Harry adjusted himself so he was facing Ron. He wanted to make sure he had his attention because he could tell that Ron was a nervous wreck deep inside.

"Ron, I really think you need to do something about this but I can't tell you what or how. If you don't, it will eat you up inside. That, and you will probably drive me crazy in the process."

At that moment, Hermione made her way back down the stairs and as she did, Harry smirked at his distressed friend. They watched as she crossed the room now wearing a pair of track pants and a long sleeve T-shirt.

Hermione curled up on the couch intending to start on some books she had purchased earlier in the summer. Ron saw her open her bag and reach for the first book and dove to grab the book from her reach.

"There is absolutely NO way you are going to waste away our first night here at school on homework!"

He stood there for a minute, thinking about how crazy that statement sounded. Harry tried to contain a wide smile by coughing.

She slowly got up from the couch and took a step back. "But, I'm not doing homework, Ron. I'm only reading a new…"

Ron interrupted her explanation, "Seriously, though. There are so many more things we could be doing to have fun here, Hermione!"

Harry and Hermione both answered him at the same time.

"Like what- and at this hour, no less?"

"Let's go for a walk," Ron suggested with a shrug. "We could all do with some fresh air. We can go to the lake and watch for Merpeople or something. I need to get outside! We've been cooped up indoors since this whole thing started, and right now we have Hogwarts to ourselves."

Harry saw his opportunity and yawned. "You two go. Have some fun and just don't get caught by Filch. You can even take my invisibility cloak."

He walked upstairs to retrieve it knowing full well that there was no one there to "catch" them.

Ron gave Hermione the most pathetic looking pout that he could muster. She looked over at him.

_ i Merlin, he's adorable i/ _, she thought.

"C'mon Hermione. We haven't gotten to spend hardly any time together since I arrived. Just one night and then I promise you can read all the books you want until the others get here."

He was now on his knees in front of her, begging with his hands clasped in front of him. She couldn't take it anymore and let out a groan.

"Fine, Ronald. Just let me take my books to my room and find a warm jumper to wear."

Harry ran into Hermione minutes later as they were both returning to the common room. He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"Hey, be careful out there, okay?"

She looked at him with a look of disbelief. "Uh, sure, Harry. I'll make sure Ron doesn't hex some poor squirrel or rabbit."

He let go of her arm quickly. "You're right. I'm being silly. Have fun with Ron and be sure to keep him in line." He gave her a brief hug.

They entered the common room and Ron jumped, not expecting them back so quickly. "You change your mind, Harry?"

"No. You two have fun and be safe. I'll see you guys later."


End file.
